masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaeed Massani
''"A stubborn enough person can survive just about anything. Rage is a hell of an anesthetic." '' Zaeed Massani is a well-known and feared bounty hunter and mercenary soldier. Zaeed is available after joining the Cerberus Network and acquiring him as a piece of Downloadable Content. Zaeed is voiced by Robin Sachs. __TOC__ Powers Mercenary Veteran *'Rank 1' **Health: +5.00% **Weapon Damage: +12.50% *'Rank 2' **Health: +10.00% **Weapon Damage: +25.00% *'Rank 3' **Health: +15.00% **Weapon Damage: +37.50% *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Mercenary Warlord or Mercenary Commando **'Mercenary Warlord': Zaeed's combat knowledge increases his weapon damage even further. ***Health: +15.00% ***Weapon Damage: +50.00% **'Mercenary Commando': Zaeed's hardened survival instincts increases his effective health. ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +37.50% Dossier Zaeed is available after joining the Cerberus Network and acquiring him as a piece of Downloadable Content. After Zaeed is hired by Cerberus, Shepard is instructed to go to Omega to pick him up. An old man with a heavily scarred face and equipped in a manner resembling a gladiator, he joins the mission exclusively for the money being paid to him by Cerberus. During his loyalty mission, he reveals that he co-founded the Blue Suns with his partner Vido Santiago. He also reveals that he was once shot in the face, joking that both he and Shepard have come back from the dead. Assignments and Missions Upon acquiring Zaeed he will inform you that prior to his contract with Cerberus he had another active contract that is not yet finished. Zaeed: The Price of Revenge will be unlocked upon acquiring Zaeed into your party. You need to travel to the planet Zorya to start the mission. Completion of the mission will unlock Zaeed's loyalty power Inferno Grenade, his alternate outfit, and the achievement "Revenge!". Alternatively, Shepard can leave Zaeed to die in flames (making him the only character, other than Samara and Grunt, who could die outside the suicide mission). Cerberus Network Description The Cerberus Network offer for this mission reads, Shepard’s shadowy backers buy the loyalty of Zaeed Massani, the galaxy’s most feared bounty hunter and mercenary soldier. But Zaeed comes with baggage of his own: a mission to settle a decades-old score with Blue Suns Commander Vido Santiago and his platoon of elite mercenaries. Gain Zaeed’s loyalty on planet Zorya, a planet covered in dense jungle and home to a remote refinery staffed by terrified workers forced to toil by the Blue Suns. Are you willing to pay the price for Zaeed’s revenge? New henchman, weapons research, and achievements. Now available for free download from the Cerberus Network!’’ E-Mail from Cerberus (Deal Struck with Zaeed Massani) From: Illusive Man Shepard: We've reached an agreement with veteran mercenary Zaeed Massani. You may know the name; Zaeed has been involved in some of the best known (and some utterly unknown) military operations in the Terminus Systems, and is feared as a ruthless and relentless bounty hunter. I felt you might need a man with his skills on your mission, so I arranged to have him join you. You will find him on Omega, where he's wrapping up his current bounty. Don't worry about his fee; I've taken care of that personally. Trivia *At the end of your first conversation after encountering Zaeed, he makes a reference to the mission and being 'Big Goddamn Heroes'. This is a possible reference to the term 'Big Damn Heroes' used in the TV series Firefly. *Zaeed has been compared to Canderous Ordo, a character from the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, also done by BioWare. Both are mercenaries who will tell the player war stories if they are spoken with while on the ship. *If you look around Zaeed's neck you will see a tattoo of the Blue Sun's insignia, reference to him having co-founded the Blue Suns. *Zaeed is the only squadmate that does not have any dialogue options when you talk to him. Instead, he, as well as some items in his proximity, can be interacted with to get him to reminisce or comment on the team. *Zaeed is the only squadmate who has their Loyalty mission available from the start. He is also the only squadmate without a mission tied to his recruitment, apart from starting characters Jacob and Miranda. *Zaeed will recall fond memories of his old assault rifle "Jessie" if you select it from the table in his room, he seems to reveal an almost unhealthy attraction to the rifle as more and more stories open up throughout the game, in one instance he remarks to Shepard that he would "Trade in every weapon in my possession for just one more mission with that shitty old rifle..." He mentions he retired the rifle 5 years prior to the game but during the memory he said he never had re-sight her once. *According to Zaeed, his first "Suicide Mission" was to lead a squad of five other men to take down a turian frigate, the Verrikan, from the inside, their equipment being whatever they brought themselves. Zaeed says that the mission was a success, though every other member in the squad died, he himself being the only survivor. He notes it was all worth it just to watch the ship crash down to the planet's surface. *If you talk to him in the Normandy, he will reveal that he has a grudging respect for the hanar after he was ambushed and nearly strangled to death by one. *If you go into Zaeed's room and activate the Blood Pack helmet on his table, Zaeed will tell you that he pried that off the former Blood Pack leader himself and kept it as a reward. He explains that the Krogan tried to hijack a freighter he was hitching a ride on. Zaeed recalls this was a terrible mistake, as he challenged the Krogan to a one-on-one duel, he then remarks he made the very same Krogan watch helplessly (he had "taken out" it's legs during the duel) as he continued to wipe out the rest of the Blood Pack squad, and the look on the Krogan's face made his helmet worthy of keeping as a momento. *If you have Zaeed in your party and talk to Tarak during the Dossier mission to recruit Archangel a unique conversation will spark between the two, Tarak explains that they have crossed paths a few times. It could also be highly possible that Tarak knows the truth about Zaeed helping create the Blue Suns. *If asked for an opinon on the squad Joker claims Zaeed is the same as Commander Shepard "except he takes cheques". References *Mass Effect 2: Zaeed Massani *Cerberus Network Revealed *Mass Effect 2 DLC is on the Stairs (Screen capture, original story removed) *Mass Effect 2: Cerberus Network Category:Humans Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Squad Members Category:DLC Category:Missions